dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Instant Kamehameha
かめはめ |RomName=Shunkan Idō Kamehameha''Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |alias='Instant Turtle Destruction Wave Instant Transmission Kamehameha Point Blank Kamehameha''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 Teleporting Kamehameha Warp Kamehameha Warping Kamehameha Teleport Kamehameha' |debut=Manga: "Ring Out" Anime: "No More Rules" |inventor='Goku' |user='Goku/Future Goku/Xeno GokuDragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, 2015 CellDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016' |color=Goku/Cell: & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Instant Spirit Bomb Sudden Death Beam Teleporting Vanishing Ball' }} かめはめ |''Shunkan Idō Kamehameha''|lit. "Teleportation Kamehame Wave"}} is a combination of the Instant Transmission and Super Kamehameha used by Goku in his base (video games) and his various Super Saiyan forms. Overview First, Goku charges up for the Kamehameha up to, "Ka... me... ha... me..." Then, he uses the Instant Transmission to transport in front of the opponent while he is still charging the attack. Finally, saying the final syllable "...ha!", Goku fires the attack against the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. The attack requires enormous concentration on the part of the user, as the Instant Transmission technique must be performed without use of the normal concentration pose (placing the index and the middle fingers on the user's forehead), at the same time as gathering the enormous amount of ki required for the Kamehameha. Usage and Power Goku uses this attack during his fight with Cell. Goku begins by flying into the air and charges a Kamehameha with a massive amount of ki, so much that Cell states it has enough energy to destroy the Earth. This causes Cell and the Dragon Team to believe that Goku will not fire the attack. However, Goku continues chanting the syllables for the attack, causing the other Z Fighters and even Cell to panic at the possibility that Goku would risk destroying the planet in an attempt to kill Cell. However, before firing the beam, Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport in front of Cell and then fires the attack point-blank. The astounding, sheer power put into the blast is enough to literally vaporize the top half of Perfect Cell's body. However, due to having Piccolo's regenerative ability in his cells, and Frieza's cells increasing his durability immensely, Perfect Cell is able to both regenerate his torso and continue the fight. The attack also significantly drained both of their ki reserves (Goku from utilizing the attack, and Cell from regenerating from it). Goku later uses a toned down version to defeat Pikkon after figuring out the weakness of his Thunder Flash Attack. However, Goku appears at Pikkon's side rather than in front of him to blast him off of the stage. Years later, Goku also uses the technique during his battle against the God of Destruction Beerus. In order to catch the God of Destruction off-guard, Goku teleports around him thanks to his Instant Transmission and then fires his Kamehameha at Beerus. However, Beerus blocks the attack and the fight then continues. In Dragon Ball Super, Super Saiyan Blue Goku used this technique against Top. But instead of simply using Instant Transmission and firing the Kamehameha point-blank, Goku teleports a little farther spot and then dashes forward swiftly and fires it point-blank, effectively making it a combination of the Dash Kamehameha and Instant Transmission techniques. The Pride Trooper survived the blast unscathed, with the cost of a hole on his suit caused by the blast, much to his outrage. Variations *'Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha' - A combination of the Instant Transmission and Super Kamehameha used by Goku in Burst Limit. *'Instant Transmission 10x Kamehameha' - A combination of the Instant Transmission and 10x Kamehameha used by Xeno Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances Goku uses the Warp Kamehameha during his meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, and as one of Super Saiyan Goku's special techniques in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden and the ''Budokai'' series, this attack is not exclusive to Goku's Super Saiyan state, as he can also perform the Warp Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan 3 and base forms respectively. Also in the Budokai series, the attack is performed slightly different from its usually way: Goku slams the opponent to the ground, but the opponent quickly recovers and fires a Ki Blast at Goku while the latter charges the Kamehameha. Goku then uses Instant Transmission and fires the prepared Kamehameha attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Cell has this technique as one of his special attacks and there is also a variation of this attack called the Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Goku starts the attack off by hitting the opponent with a barrage of punches and kicks, then using the attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the Instant Kamehameha is almost fully unblockable (it can sometimes be dodged with the proper timing). In Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the attack is Super Saiyan Goku's Ultimate Super, and can be dodged (with intricate timing), but not blocked. In the ''Raging Blast'' series, it is one of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Super Attacks. Goku can also use the attack in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. It is called Instant Transmission Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. Super Saiyan 3 Goku also uses it in Dragon Ball: Tap Battle, as part of a rush which is his ultimate attack. It is possible to perform a move similar to the Instant Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas; to perform it, the player has to charge a special attack like a Galick Gun, then teleport to the enemy and release it. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Warp Kamehameha. It is an Ultimate Skill used by Super Saiyan Blue Goku as part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Eternal Rival". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Warp Kamehameha returns as one of Goku's Ultimate Skills which he uses in his Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character) 1, Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character) 2, Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character 4) skillsets. Super Saiyan Blue Goku uses it in his Whis Symbol Gi 1 and Whis Symbol Gi 2 skillsets. The Future Warrior can obtain the Warp Kamehameha as an Ultimate Finish reward in Parallel Quest 76: "Eternal Rival". It can also be transferred over from Xenoverse. After the 1.09.00 Update, Warp Kamehameha can be added to Perfect Cell's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. Additionally, fully charging certain ki blast Super Skills (such as the Galick Gun or Big Bang Kamehameha) while using any Super Saiyan Awoken Skill will also warp the user towards their target. Warp Kamehameha appears as one of Goku's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, but on some of Goku's cards it is referred to as Teleport Kamehameha. Goku: Xeno also uses the technique in his Super Saiyan 3 form. The technique also appears in J-Stars Victory Vs under the name Instant Transmission Kamehameha as one of Goku's Special attacks. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears under the name Instant Trans. Kamehameha and is Perfect Cell's Final Ultimate Combo. In Dragon Ball Fusions, when Perfect Cell enters the Timespace Rift via a rift and fires a Kamehameha at Tekka's Team (Tekka, Kid Trunks, Goten, Kid Goku, and Pan), Super Saiyan Goku uses the Instant Kamehameha technique to appear in front of Tekka's Team and counter Cell's Kamehameha with the beam from his Instant Kamehameha, saving Tekka's Team from being harmed by the blast. In Jump Force, Goku's Kamehameha ability becomes the Instant Kamehameha when he uses it while in Super Saiyan form. Trivia *Sean Schemmel, the most well-known English voice actor of Goku, has stated that the scene where Goku uses the Instant Kamehameha against Cell is his favorite scene. Gallery References es:KameHameHa Instantáneo Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Combined techniques Category:Energy waves